Sonsu
Sonsu is a samurai Robot in the Weapon Alpha universe. Built in remembrance of the nigh-obliterated Japanese culture, he fights with other heroes against the morally wrong forces of Alpha. Physical Appearance Sonsu is unlike many Weapon Alpha Robots. He has a strong, sturdy build very reminiscent of old samurai, in stark contrast to most Robots' thinner frames. He wears a traditional samurai's headdress, complete with all the frills. His purple-and-neon-green color scheme is somewhat unusual and often tends to be the subject of jokes launched towards him. His eyes resemble that of a civilian Robot's, but when he draws his sword to fight, they turn into the form of a combat Robot's. Weapons/Abilities Sonsu's primary weapon is Ara Shiken, a simple one-handed sword that doubles as a form of conductor rod for him. Energy shots caught on Ara Shiken will be absorbed by the blade and into Sonsu. Holding the charge will make him build up his run speed as he stores more and more energy, but he can also spend pent-up energy on his own attacks. As his title—"Samurai of the Wind"—suggests, his main talent is generating winds to aid him, including using them as propulsion to help himself get around quicker, using cutting winds in tandem with Ara Shiken, and even summoning small tornadoes to shred his opponents. Personality Sonsu is strange by the standards of Weapon Alpha in the fact that he is not very strange at all. Like the samurai he was modeled after, his wisdom is one of his defining qualities, and in fact reveres knowledge and spends much of his spare time studying. When he is new, he interprets things in a very black-and-white fashion and is very machine-like in nature. However, the more time he spends around Valo, the more his cold-steel demeanor melts away. Backstory Sonsu was designed and built by Dr. Kusa to aid in escaping from Alpha's control. Kusa chose a Samurai design to represent a lost sense of honor he saw in the robots of Alpha's Army. Sonsu is activated partway through the course of Weapon Alpha 2 for the purpose of saving Dr. Kusa from Alpha's evil clutches. He starts off strong, but as he fights his way through Alpha's forces, it becomes more and more evident that Kusa's senility was getting to him, and that he is held together by little more than duct tape and glue. At the edge of Alpha's Fortress, he meets up with Valo (Who was also heading to Alpha's Fortress to liberate Dr. Kusa) and is commanded by Kusa to kill him. Without knowing any better, Sonsu obeys his creator, and nearly succeeds in murdering Valo before his poor hardware leads to him collapsing into pieces, leaving only his deactivated head and sword intact. Without missing a beat, Kusa thanks Valo for rescuing him, and begs him to help fix up his Robot. Valo grudgingly agrees, and Sonsu is rebuilt from the remaining parts from the ground up. Indebted to Valo for saving his life, Sonsu agrees to help Valo in his campaign against Alpha. Appearances Weapon Alpha 2 (Planned to be one of four playable characters) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin The producer of Weapon Alpha is known to take character submissions. Everyone else around me was designing a Weapon Alpha character and getting theirs in, so I figured, "why not?" I noticed a lack of melee characters and a lack of Robots, so I conceived Sonsu, a samurai Robot with a strong sense of justice. He was initially accompanied by Gurinn, a depressed, yet ridiculously strong construction Robot who wished to be human, and had far more powers than just wind associated with his weapon. After several changes to his character, including the scrapping of Gurinn, chiseling down his powers to just wind, and allowing him to be built midway through the second game by Dr. Kusa, he was eventually accepted as a canon character. External Links Weapon Alpha's development topic Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Heroes Category:Male